


The Possessive and Perverted Preteen

by lovelesswonder



Series: Ten Years Makes No Difference [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, dominant derek, idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place four years after the first part. Derek has entered middle school, and he's starting to feel frustrated with the age difference between Stiles and him. And Stiles just doesn't seem to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possessive and Perverted Preteen

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this (many months ago), I had planned for it to be an extremely smutty piece. And then when I came back to it (like two days ago), I was in a very fluffy mood. So I made the fic much more touchy feely. And then I decided to add in a small sex scene just because. Now, I really doubt the sex scene is that good since 1)I don't know what guys feel when they masturbate (or how they do it) and 2) I was not in a very sexual mood. So sorry? 
> 
> Note: Stiles is 21 and Derek is 11.

“Wow Stiles! You’re sooo smart!” Marissa giggled when Stiles handed back her corrected paper. “I totally had no idea what my teacher was talking about during class, but you’re such a great teacher!” The girl batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

“Well, I have to be smart in order to enter this tutoring program.” Stiles smiled back as he inched away from the beaming girl. “Also, it can’t be that hard to understand substitution and elimination. It’s basic algebra.” Stiles told the eighth grader. The two of them were in the local public library. Marissa was there because she needed help with her algebra homework, and Stiles was there because he had entered a tutoring program in his university.

“Uh huh, sure. Anyways, could you help me with this question?” Marissa leaned forwards, pushing her chest up against the table. “And after we’re done with my homework, maybe you can help me with something else.” Marissa winked, and Stiles nearly fell out of his chair. Opening his mouth, Stiles prepared to berate her.

“Stiles!” A loud voice called his name. Craning his head around, Stiles smiled when he saw the lanky eleven year old weaving through the people around the library. 

“Derek!” Stiles called back, waving his hand around spastically.

“SHHH!” Twenty different people hissed.

“Stiles.” Derek grinned when he was next to Stiles. The sixth grader looked between Stiles and Marissa before scowling. “Who is she.” Derek grumbled out.

“Omigosh, I’m Marissa. We go to the same school. Derek Hale, right?” Marissa grinned. “My little sister is in your class, and she has the biggest crush on you! She says you have the cutest buck teeth ever. Of course, I’m totally not into you since my type is older men.” Marissa ended with a leer at Stiles.

“What a coincidence. That’s my type too.” Derek bared his teeth at her. “And that’s my seat. Move.” The werewolf shoved the girl out of her chair and sat down. 

“Derek! You can’t just push people out of their chair!” Stiles reprimanded. Derek didn’t reply. Instead, he glowered at Marissa until the girl grabbed all of her belongings and dashed out of the library. When she disappeared, Derek leaned back with a smug smile on his face. “That expression should not be on an eleven year old.” Stiles muttered as he began to pack up. “What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be at practice or something?” 

“Practice ended. The cold weather caused all the instruments to warp, so we got sent home.” Derek explained. “Your mom said that you would be here, so I decided to come and keep you company.” Derek glared at the door Marissa just ran out of. “I’m glad I did.”

“Derek, you do know that I’m required to come back next week and tutor her again, right?” Stiles sighed before ruffling Derek’s hair fondly. “Besides, I can handle myself.”

“Awww, look at them! It’s so nice to see brothers together.” And elderly couple walked past them and smiled at them. Derek flushed an ugly red, and Stiles smiled back at them.  
“I hate it.” Derek mumbled when they left. “I hate that people mistake us for brothers when we go out together. We’re not! We don’t even look that similar!”

“Derek, it’s alright. After all, you are ten years younger than me. What happened to growing bigger than me, hm?” Stiles teased, flicking Derek’s forehead. “Stop frowning. You’ll get wrinkles. Now come on. I don’t have a reason to stay in this place any longer, so let’s go get something to eat. How about curly fries?”

“Fine.” Derek rolled his eyes but stood up anyways. Beaming, Stiles led the way to his car and drove them to the nearest diner. They chose a booth in the corner and ordered their food. “I think this is the millionth time we’ve been to this diner.” Derek commented.

“Der-bear, that’s not even possible. Besides, we don’t go here often. The last time was-“

“Yesterday.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“So what? I like this place!” Stiles pouted. 

“You just get curly fries every single time you come here. I doubt that’s healthy.”

“Well, maybe it isn’t. Should we order a salad? I think we should order a salad; you need your greens!” As Stiles raised a hand to call the waitress over, a snooty woman walked past their booth.

“Hmph, what a shame. Teen parents are increasing in number.” The woman sneered. Dumbfounded, Stiles stared at her. Across from him, Derek practically vibrated with anger. His teeth began to sharpen, and his claws began to sharpen. 

“Derek, are you okay?” Stiles whispered. “Calm down! We’re in public.” Stiles tried to pacify the werewolf.

“She thought I was your son!” Derek growled out.

“Well, I mean, it’s not that shocking is it? Okay, it kind of is. Goodness gracious, I would have had you when I was 10.” Stiles mused.

“It wasn’t just her! That woman at the library thought we were brothers!” 

“Well, what are they supposed to think?!” Stiles snapped back. His eyes darted around the facility, trying to see if anybody had caught sight of Derek’s glowing eyes yet. 

“That we’re boyfriends!” Derek retorted angrily.

“That would definitely be the first thing they think of when they see us.” Stiles let out a dark chuckle. “Now calm down!” 

“No! How can you be so calm?!” Derek shrieked, tears forming in his eyes as he stood up.

“Shh! Derek, sit down! You’re causing a scene!” 

“STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!” Derek shouted, slamming his hands onto the table. Everyone in the diner froze and stared at the two of them. Stiles felt flustered as he felt the weight of every eye on him.

“Maybe I would if you GREW UP!” Stiles screeched back without thinking. “If you wanted people to automatically know you’re dating someone, maybe you should date someone your own age!” Derek froze, and Stiles blinked at the sudden silence. When he realized what he had just told Derek, Stiles’ eyes grew wide with panic. “Wait, Derek, I didn’t mean-“

“Maybe I will.” Derek’s claws and teeth retracted, and he left Stiles at the diner, staring at their table in shock.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Stiles winced as Scott’s voice rose octaves. “YOU DID WHAT?” 

“It was an accident! It just slipped out, and I didn’t-I don’t”

“Stiles, I don’t think you understand what you did.” Scott moaned and placed his head into his hands.

“Then explained to me what I just did, oh great knowledgeable werewolf.” Stiles rolled his eyes. The two of them were in Stiles’ room, and he had just finished telling Scott what happened at the diner.

“Listen, I know it doesn’t truly affect you since you’re human, but werewolves take mating very, very seriously. Basically, a werewolf’s mate is the werewolf’s world. Being told by a mate that they should go find someone else is…it’ll kill them inside.” Scott informed Stiles. “In addition to that, Derek is freaking eleven years old. He’s not mentally strong enough to deal with the pain of being rejected by a mate!”

“ARE YOU SAYING THAT DEREK COULD DIE?” Stiles screeched.

“Well, I’m saying it’s a possibility? I don’t really know since I’m not a born werewolf…but I know it really really hurts.” Scott replied sheepishly. “That’s why you need to go and fix this.”

“It’s been two days already…if Derek was dying, I think Talia would have barged into my house and decapitated me.” Stiles sighed. “Wait, how do you know about the pain of losing your mate?” 

“Well, um, you know how Allison and I were dating during that first year of college? She met Isaac during that time, and it turns out she was his mate, but she rejected him since we were dating, and after the whole thing was resolved, Isaac told me that it…basically felt like he was being stabbed with burning hot, dull forks...and that he was glad he wasn’t a young or inexperienced werewolf.” Scott told him. “You weren’t really there for most of it since you had to juggle college classes and Derek. Speaking of Derek, make a plan to fix this!”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh. Let’s see. Derek should be at practice right now. Let’s drop by his school!” Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Why do I have to go?” Scott whined.

“Because, my brilliant werewolf best friend, you need to be there in case Derek wolfs out or something. I’m only human. I can’t take down an eleven year old werewolf!” Stiles explained before shoving Scott into his Jeep. The two got in and immediately, Scott started chatting about how Kira just bought a new dress and how pretty it was on her. When they reached the plain school building, they both got off and began wandering around aimlessly. “Where the hell is Derek going to be?”

“Um, the music…instrument…hall thing?” Scott suggested.

“Do you remember where that hall is? It’s been years since we stepped into this place.” Stiles groaned as he opened a door to reveal a gymnasium. 

“Are you two looking for the Fine Arts Building?” An unimpressed girl asked them. “If you are, you’re on the wrong side of the school.” Beaming at her, Stiles thanked her and jogged off. After a few minutes of walking, the duo found a building labelled Fine Arts. 

“Guess this is the place.” Scott mumbled as he looked at the gray building. “I don’t remember this being here.”

“Maybe it’s because none of us took a class in this building?” Stiles suggested. “Now, which room would Derek be in?” Stiles mused as he peeked into a random classroom.

“Hey! There he is!” Scott shouted out. Stiles turned around and jogged to where Scott was looking. “Wait…um..” 

“He looks real heartbroken.” Stiles muttered as he watched Derek laughed with a brunette girl. The two leaned closer to each other, and Stiles turned away. “Let’s go. He’s obviously not feeling the pain of being rejected.” Without waiting for Scott, Stiles stalked out of the building. He felt his eyes burning, and he quickly pinched himself to make sure the tears wouldn’t escape.

“Um, Stiles?” Scott prodded Stiles when the two were nearing Stiles’ Jeep. 

“What, Scott?” Stiles snapped back.

“I think you should go back to Derek and-“

“Dammit Scott! He got over me! He doesn’t care for me anymore.” Stiles nearly wailed as he remembered how carefree Derek looked.

“Well, uh, he’s kinda chasing us? So I think he still cares for you.” Stiles whirled around, and sure enough, Derek was sprinting after them. Instinctively, Stiles began to move towards him, but he halted when he saw the girl from before running after Derek. Moving quickly, Stiles threw the doors open and tossed Scott inside the Jeep before hightailing out of there. “DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?” Scott screamed as the vehicle swerved out of the parking lot.

“I can’t. He’ll be happier with her.” Stiles mumbled as he began driving home.

“What part of mates do you not understand?” Scott groaned. “A werewolf’s mate is everything to them. They’ll literally die for their mates. They’ll…also chase after a moving car in their wolf form.” 

“What?” Stiles glanced at his mirror and almost crashed when he saw what Scott was talking about. A black wolf was chasing after them. Correction, Derek Hale was chasing after them. Derek Hale was chasing them in wolf form into the street where cars will be able to run over him. Cursing, Stiles stepped on the breaks and opened his door. Seconds later, the wolf hopped in and proceeded to squish Stiles and Scott.

“YOU’RE STEPPING ON SOMETHING VALUABLE HERE!” Scott screeched as Derek tried to maneuver to the back seat.

“Just shift, Derek!” Stiles grunted as he tried to push the wolf off of him. “For an 11 year old, you make a big wolf.” Finally, they managed to push Derek to the back, and Stiles began driving again. 

“Hey, Derek? That girl didn’t see you shift right?” Scott finally spoke up. The black wolf rolled its eyes and let out a loud yawn. “I hope that’s a no. Derek, that better be a no. Stiles, tell me that’s a no.”

“I am trying to concentrate on not crashing and killing us, Scott.” Stiles gritted out. In reality, Stiles was trying not to turn around and bury himself into Derek’s fur. 

“Oh. Where are we going?”

“To the Hales so we can drop him off.” At that, Derek lifted his head and let out a screeching howl. “WHAT THE-“ Stiles cursed as he almost crashed into a mailbox. “DEREK!”

“I think maybe you should drop me off first?” Scott timidly suggested. Behind him, Derek nodded his head in agreement. 

“But we’re literally five minutes away from the Hales.” Stiles grumbled out. 

“Okay, then I’ll just get out now and walk home.” Scott suggested.

“What? Why would you do that?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

“Stiles, just trust me on this okay?” Scott patted him on the shoulder before leaping out of the still moving vehicle. Slamming on the brakes, Stiles could only watch in dismay as Scott ran off. Before he had a chance to go after Scott, Derek climbed to the front and sat down like a watchdog.

“Um…Derek? You need something?” Stiles asked the wolf sitting next to him. When he didn’t get a response, he sighed and began driving to the Hale house. All of the sudden, Derek threw himself across Stiles’ lap and began wriggling around. Seeing as Derek made quite a big wolf, Stiles was forced to park in the middle of the forest road and try to shove the younger male off of him. “Dude, do you want me to crash? GET OFF!” With a small whine, the wolf transformed back into a very naked Derek.

“Stiles.” The boy gruffly spoke.

“Uh. Please go put on some clothes, Derek.” Stiles stared unblinkingly at the green foliage outside. Do not check him out do not check him out do not check him out do n-

“But you smell like you like me like this.” Derek spoke up, his nose crinkled up. The eleven year old boy began prodding at Stiles’ crotch where he was hardening up.

“Omigosh, Derek!” Stiles shrieked before opening the door and falling out. Unfortunately, seeing as Derek was sitting on Stiles, the boy also fell out where he continued to unabashedly paw at Stiles’ half hard dick. “Derek, stop!”

“But why?” Derek sat up, a pout forming on his face.

“B-because! My dad and your mom and the agreement we made.” Stiles began babbling. After Stiles’ dad found out that the two had done the deed (turns out seven year olds blurt out everything), the sheriff had laid down some rules to ensure that his only son did not go to jail. No sexual contact with Derek until the boy turned 18 had been one of the rules. Stiles had quickly agreed, and Derek had reluctantly followed suit. Of course, Stiles was permitted to cuddle with the boy, so Derek was appeased after a long cuddling section. 

“I don’t get why we have to have that rule.” Derek pushed himself off of Stiles. “I read the rules. They said it was allowed if we were married.”

“Derek, we aren’t married.” Stiles replied as he tried to get his body under control. So sue him if he reacted this way with Derek. Stiles was a healthy young man who had had no action in over four years. That’s what he got for hooking up with a boy ten years younger than him.

“But we’re mated. Which is the same thing.” Derek informed him. “Or do you not agree?” Stiles opened his mouth to inform Derek that those two were not exactly the same, but Derek’s eyes caused him to clamp his mouth shut. The boy’s eyes were filled with insecurity and desperation, and Stiles quickly remembered what happened the last time the two were together. Reaching out, Stiles pulled Derek close and hugged him.

“They might be the same thing to the two of us, but not to the world, Derek.” Stiles quietly told him. “Which means we can’t. But as soon as you turn 18, we can.”

“Promise?” Derek gripped his shirt tightly. “Promise you won’t grow tired of me and leave me for someone your age?”

“What? Of course I wouldn’t!” Stiles pulled back so he could look at Derek’s face. “Is this about our fight last time? Because I really didn’t.”

“I tried.”

“Huh?”

“I tried to like somebody my own age, but every time I looked at someone, your face came into my mind.” Derek quietly confessed. “You’re the only person I would ever like.” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure you’re the only person that I’ll like too.” Stiles told him. “I came to apologize to you today, and when I saw you with that girl, I got really upset.” Derek’s head shot up and he began beaming.

“So that means you love me right?”

“I guess that does.” Stiles smiled back.

“Then that means we can mate now, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that-no, what?!” Stiles gaped at the complete 180 Derek’s mood had just turned. What happened to their sweet, bonding moment?

“If we both love each other, we can mate, right?” Derek buried his head into Stiles’ neck and began nuzzling him. “I want to make sure everybody knows you’re mine.” The boy began to growl softly.

“Derek, we can’t.” Stiles firmly said before pushing him away. “No touching until you’re 18; we promised my dad.” Derek got off of Stiles and stood there with a blank look on his face. Stiles, who had expected more pleading and arguing, was perturbed. “Um, you okay there little man?”

“So we can’t touch each other, right?” Derek asked in a monotone. 

“That’s the agreement, yes.” Stile warily said. Was Derek actually going to accept it?

“Okay then.” A smile came onto Stiles’ face. “Touch yourself.” The smile slid off of Stiles’ face.

“What?”

“Either you touch yourself or I touch you.” Derek shrugged as he looked at Stiles.

“Derek, you have got to be joking, I can’t touch myself here.” Stiles hissed. “We’re in the freaking forest. The forest your family likes to run through!”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Derek began inching closer.

“No! No, I’ll touch myself!” Stiles cried out without thinking. When Derek stood back with a smug look, Stiles cursed himself. Peering at the eleven year old hesitantly, Stiles let out a sigh when Derek pointed towards his zipper. Flushed with embarrassment, Stiles slowly pulled down his fly.

“Good Stiles.” Derek cooed. “Now show me how you like to touch yourself. Closing his eyes, Stiles pulled out his flaccid dick and began to lightly tug on it. A sharp pull of his hair caused his eyes to fly open. “Look at me when you do it.” Derek commanded. Swallowing, Stiles trained his eyes onto Derek and began to stroke himself. When Derek’s gaze turned hungry, Stiles felt himself harden completely in response. Stiles’ hand began to move faster and small gasps were escaping his mouth. Derek quickly pulled his pants down and took out his member as well. Immediately, Stiles let out a loud groan.

“Derek.” Stiles moaned. 

“That’s my good mate.” Derek grunted as he began to pleasure himself. “You’re such a slut, Stiles.” Derek casually commented, and Stiles’ eyes widened. “We’re in the middle of the forest, and you’re just touching yourself like a needy slut. Would you like it if someone came by and saw you?” A small whimper left Stiles as he felt himself about to come. “Don’t you dare come.” Derek rumbled. Almost immediately, Stiles’ hand froze. “Good boy. That’s right, you’re a slut, but you’re an obedient slut.” Derek smiled.  
“’m a good boy.” Stiles found himself mumbling as he watched Derek touch himself. “Derek, let me come?”

“You can come, but only after you say it.” Derek promised in a low voice. “Come on Stiles, tell me who you belong to. Tell me who your mate is. Tell me that even though you’re a dirty little slut, I’m the only one that can please you.” 

“Uh…I b-belong to you. Because I’m your mate.” Stiles mumbled as he began to touch himself again. “And I-please Derek let me come.” He started begging.

“You didn’t finish telling me what I needed to hear.” Derek shook his head. “Come on, Stiles, what’s the last part I want to hear?”

“I’m a slut.” Stiles gasped as he felt himself reaching the brink again.

“And?’

“And you’re the only one t-that can please me. Derek, please!” Stiles could feel tears coming into his eyes. After so many years of restraining from any sexual activity with Derek, this was becoming too much for Stiles.

“Alright, you can come.” Immediately, Stiles felt his body began to spasm and he began to orgasm. Moaning with pleasure, Stiles almost didn’t notice Derek stepping closer and coming all over Stiles’ body. 

“Wuh?” Stiles blinked at Derek in confusion.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Derek panted in apology as he finished. As the haze of an orgasm began to fade, the reality of what just happened began to register in Stiles’ mind.

“Oh my god what did we just do?! Did you just come on me?” Stiles tried to get the semen off of his shirt, but he only managed to smear it around.

“I had to mark you.” Derek shrugged unapologetically. “Because you’re mine.”

“Derek!”

“I’m sorry.”

“…no, you’re not.” Derek shrugged before falling into Stiles’ lap and hugging him. 

“I love you Stiles.” Derek quietly mumbled. Sighing to himself, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek.

“I guess I kinda love you too.” Stiles replied fondly. “Even though you’re a possessive, perverted, preteen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again...sorry for the horrible sex scene. Idk anymore.  
> If you find any errors, please tell me! Because I have no beta <3 hugs and kisses!


End file.
